Still Not Over
by shurashur09
Summary: Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.
1. Interlude 1

Summary:

Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Knight/Batman or Harry Potter they are the sole property of DC Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:**Harry Potter (Aeirs Wynter)/Bruce Wayne

**When I first wrote and uploaded the story, I knew that it would need a preface. But me I was tired, hungry and a lil bit in a tiff. I didn't even think anyone would review or read the fic, but now that people have I have every intention of continuing it. Now if you guys love this fic just wait to you see my HP/Ironman fic. So excited, I'm breaking down barriers.**

**

* * *

****Heroes are created by popular demand, sometimes out of the scantiest materials, or none at all.****  
****Gerald W. Johnson****

* * *

**

"_Harry do you know what your doing?" A beautiful red-haired woman asked._

"_Of course Ginny." A bespectacled lad replied as he pulled contents from within their shelves._

_Turning towards her, he tried to give her a smile but it just couldn't reach his eyes. He knew that she was scared, so was he. But he just couldn't bring himself to do what the world thought was right. _

_Sighing at his former love, he tiredly ran his hands through his hair. __"You know this isn't right known of this." _

_Ginny bit her lips as she fought to find the right words, words that wouldn't further rile up Harry. Sighing she ran her illuminated wand along the cave walls, symbols and drawings coating its surface. Flickering her wand back to Harry, she watched as he struggled to pull up some sort of chest._

"_But Harry this is the Dark Lord were talking about."_

_Harry stared at his girlfriend in shock. How could she even say something like that? What of the Weasley family motto; _**Viaticus est volatilis quod vix , tamen prosapia est eternus quod mediocris**, _Money is fleeting scarce, but family is eternal and fair. _

_Turning his eyes down, he stared at the green and silver swaddle bundle, his black hair peeking from his protective covering. Dark Lord or not, he was now a baby an innocent baby. He couldn't have his death on his conscience._

"_Look at him Ginny, does he seem evil to you." Harry asked as he held out the tiny baby towards her._

_Ginny took a step back; she wasn't entirely comfortable with the whole situation. Harry was endangering both his life and their future by trying to protect the Dark Lord._

_Harry was looking at her with such disappointment. What did she do to warrant his displeasure, his, his disappointment, except trying to keep him out of Azkaban._

"_Harry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but this is wrong, wrong against everything we've fought for." Ginny tried to argue, her tone doing nothing to hide her guilt._

_Harry stared at her in confusion, what reason did she have to apologize. His eyes slowly widening as he stared at her. _

_Looking away, his expression began to fill with pain. "You know, there are worst things then death."_

"_No there isn't, death gives you absolution, Azkaban gives you suffering. Can't you see I didn't want that for you, for us. Think about our future Harry, our children they deserve to be born to know their father." She pleaded as she attempted to pacify him._

_Harry shield his face from her view with his hands._

"_Harry." She gasped aloud, as she caught sight of greenish-silver eyes peaking at her from between his fingers._

_Harry shook his head, licking his lips he stared at her with such contempt._

"_No, there is no longer any future for us." Harry finally said his look was of deepest heartbreak. "Goodbye Ginevra." _

"_No, HARRY!" Ginny screamed as she raced forward, but it was already too late. Harry, the Dark Lord, and whatever was inside of the chest were already gone in a cloud of blindingly white smoke._

_There were several pops before over a dozen Aurors came racing inside of the cramped alcove._

"_Ginny, Ginny." A voice called out behind him._

_Ginny turned slowly and was immediately pulled into her brother's arm._

"_Ginny, where's Harry, where's Harry." Percy asked her worry etched across his features._

"_He's gone, he's gone." She sobbed brokenly against his chest. 'He's gone forever.'_

**

* * *

**

_Harry landed with a heavy thud outside an abandoned building, shifting his weigh he gently jiggled the crying infant in his arm. _

"_Your late Potter, I don't care if you're a hero time is a luxury I cannot afford to waste." The man drawled in an imperious tone._

"_My apologies sir, I was otherwise….busy." Harry finally said as he stared at the black robed man. His features were completely hidden, but he carried an air of arrogance similar to Malfoy._

_The man titled his head at the comparison, Harry grimaced at the action he was obviously a Legilimency expert. Oh how he hated them. "Yes well it's easy to hate something you don't understand."_

_Harry smiled at the man's "That is true, I know that all too well. So are we doing this or not."_

"_Or not, humorous Mr. Potter and yes we are doing this as you so eloquently put it. I should say that this business deal is quite sufficed and leaves us both significantly compensated." The man drawled as he pulled out a heavy brown package._

"_Yes, it would seem we both are." Harry murmured quietly his gaze falling back onto baby Riddle. The tiny tot oblivious to the world around him and his past blew a spit bubble at him. His tooth-less grin making Harry's resolve slightly waver. _

"_You are an unfit parent Mr. Potter, the dogs are hounding on your heels. How do you intend to raise him, to protect him when the truth comes out?" _

_Harry choked back the tears. He was right no matter how cruel it was said, he was right. His life, was no longer truly his own. He would be hunted, chased, and eventually caught and when that day came all knowledge he had on this innocent child could very lead to his demise. He couldn't die, not anymore. He was now an immortal, something that the Dark Lord and many other wizards sought for millenniums. He may not be able to die, but he could still feel pain. And Azkaban was not a place he desired to spend an eternity in, nope._

"_Your right." Harry agreed and with a teary smile, he held the baby towards the man._

_The man stepped forward hesitantly before he gently took his new son into his arm. Turning to his previously hidden companion, the smaller figure cradled the baby against their chest. Turning his head to Harry, he handed him the tightly sealed package._

"_I hope you find your own happiness, Mr. Potter." He threw over his shoulders before disappearing, leaving Harry, Aeirs all alone in his darkness._

"_Goodbye Tom, goodbye."_

**

* * *

**

Knock! Knock!

Green eyes lifted up from the computer screen for a moment. Sighing to himself, he took off his glasses and massaged his temple. The rally hadn't even began and he already had a headache, all thanks to the incompetence of his so called lawyer. Lucky for him the District Attorney's assistant Rachel Dawes had brought up significant proof that the building was brought up to health code, if a little on the ugly side.

Knock! Knock!

Hearing the insistent rapping against the door, he scowled. He was seriously not in the mood for whatever pep talk Audrey was going to try to do.

"Come in." He said, before turning his attention back to his screen.

"Morning fearless leader." A cheerful voice broke out.

Speaking of said evil, he smiled up at her tiredly before looking back down to his notes. He stopped, pinched his nose before staring back up.

He couldn't help the laugh that broke out at the sight of his best friend outfit. She was dressed in a tie-dyed blouse with holes, and a cowboy-like jacket over with different messages of peace strewn over. Her blue bellbottoms had illustrated drawings of the peace sign as well as what looked to be a chibi version of himself whacking Wayne in the head with a board. Her bottle cap glasses were an obscene red colored and her leather hair band wrapped around her skull tightly. In her hands were a whip and a bullhorn.

"What, what's so funny."

In the distance he could hear the other's laughing and even falling onto the ground.

Chloë narrowed her eyes at her friend trembling form, his fist beating against the desk. "Aeir's you're a total prick, you know that right."

"Ahhh! Says the person dressed up like a freaking. What the hell are you dressed up as?" He asked as he stared at her multiple colored form.

"A hippie, duh."

"No, you look like you fell into a tub of rainbows and came out like that." He admonished, his eyes twitching warily at the sheer amount of colors currently burning his retina. "And who the hell said that you're joining me." He added with a frown.

"Why the hell not." She screamed.

He clutched his now throbbing head, God must she always be so loud.

"You think I left my apartment looking like this, just for fun.'

"Ah, remembering that you once walked down the street completely naked saved for body paint. Yeah I do."

"Hey, I was only doing that to raise awareness for the criminal mistreatments of squirrels." She argued, her hands coming to rest across her sizeable bust.

He stared up at her in confusion. "Didn't the squirrels attack you, during said protest?"

She flinched in remembrance of said assault. Who knew such adorable pets could be so anger and vicious, she blamed the toxic waste being dumped in the ponds for their actions.

"You know that they were very sick."

"Yes they were, of you."

"I'm going to ignore that comment, seeing as you're just under alot of stress."

He rolled his eyes at her; Audrey skipped happily over to him and massaged his shoulders.

"Aeirs you seriously need to take a break, all this stress is seriously messing up your chakra." She gently reminded him.

Knock! Knock!

'Oh, my sweet lord, who next the Ministry of Magic'

"Morning Aei-" The tiny blonde woman paused in her greeting as she turned to glare at Audrey.

Ignoring the otherwise tense situation, he offered the woman a soft smile.

"Did you get everyone?" He asked her, biting back a soft moan as Audrey perfectly kneaded his shoulders. "Ahhh! That is so good Aud."

Audrey smirked maliciously at Chloë, it was a well known fact that the older woman was in love with Aeirs.

Pushing Audrey away, he ignored the put she sent his way before marching through the door. She threw a glare Chloë at before slamming the door behind her.

He groaned as the resounding sound intensified his headache. He took a deep breath before opening up his draw. Opening the bottle, he gulped down its content. He took a soothing breath as he felt his headache gradually diminished.

Looking back up at the young woman, he gave her a skeptical look.

"Because I don't want to show up there on forty degree weather and no one is there. It'll make me look stupid; it'll make you look stupid and would strengthen the council's resolve to go ahead with the destruction of our home."

"No problem Aeirs." She quickly said she did not want to incur his wraith once again.

"But are you sure about this, it may catch international attention." She asked him worriedly.

"You have nothing to worry about Chloë; I doubt they would be able to recognize me." He assured her, his eyes falling onto the stranger's reflection staring back at him.

'I barley do anymore'

* * *

**And so it begins.**


	2. Battlecry!

**Summary:** Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Knight/Batman or Harry Potter they are the sole property of DC Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:** Harry Potter (Aeirs Wynter)/Bruce Wayne

**BRUCE****:** Scottish surname transferred to forename use, possibly meaning "woods; thicket." It was originally a Norman French baronial name but the exact location from which it was derived has not been identified and the number of possibilities are numerous. In use by the English.

**

* * *

**

**Show me a hero and I will write you a tragedy.**

**F. Scott Fitzgerald**

**

* * *

**

The screen blipped and a young woman, with brown hair, pulled into a bun. Her blue eyes were crinkling in mirth, and her purple suit and skirt were perfectly tailored to accentuate her curvaceous body. It was pretty clear just how she got her job, and that her interview had obviously taken place on her knees.

"WE WONT GO! WE WONT GO!" A woman with bright pink hair done in a Mohawk shouted as she waved her sign in the air.

"WAYNE IS A HOE! WAYNE IS A HOE!" A green eyed, red-haired boy shouted beside her, his banner held in between several of the protestors.

"Good morning Gotham, Tracy Warns here bringing to you the latest breaking news."

"Behind me is the scene in front of Wayne Enterprises, as you can see over a hundred protestors have arrived to protest against Wayne's latest acquisition of the Fairview Hotel. The Fairview hotel was partially burned over forty years ago and has been to this day the sight of many gruesome and violent murders; including Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha Wayne, the parents to Bruce Wayne. It would seem that Mr. Wayne wishes to destroy the very building that he lost his parents in. on the opposition side though, in the last two years the building has since been converted into a homeless shelter run by this young man."

An image on the screen appeared of a red-haired boy with green eyes. His hair was mid-back and fell into wild and unkempt curls, giving him an animalistic quality. His green eyes were the brightest anyone had ever seen and looking at them directly made one shiver, he had an air around him that clearly told you just how dangerous he was.

"Mr. Aeirs Wynters has turned the building into a safe haven for a flurry of people including; the homeless, drug addicts and, battered spouses, and even pregnant ad runaway teens. Mr. Wynters has refused to accept Mr. Wayne's generous offer of three newly furnished buildings for his wards, saying that and I quote..."

'That pompous bastard can take his generous offer and shove it up his arse, because next time I see him nosing around here I am going to *****'

"Due to the explicit nature of his statement we have blocked it partially, as of today we don't know if a deal has been met by the two groups. Ahh, I see Mr. Wynters let's see if we can get a word from him." the young woman said before rushing towards the leader of the protestors.

"Mr. Wynters, Mr. Wynters, may I have a word from you."

The reported practically shoving the microphone down the man's throat. He stared at the screen then back at the microphone in front of him.

"What the hell do you want to hear you, dirty slag? Didn't I tell you to get bent already?" The boy sneered; he was obliviously not interested in giving an interview.

"Umm, yes you did several times. Mr. Wynters I wanted to know what is your opinion on this whole thing." The woman stuttered out, apparently taken aback by the sheer malice pouring from him.

"What do you think; I'm out here in freezing weather so obviously I'm not very pleased. I must wonder, what was your name again?" He said sarcastically, his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep warm. The thin leather jacket he was wearing looked badly worn and tattered.

"Tracy Warns, sir."

"Tracy Warns, what stupid name, wow." Aeirs sneered before throwing his head back and laughing.

"And your name is better." Tracy threw back. She would be damned if that little brat embarrassed her, again.

"Yeah, Aeirs so many meanings, all of which is good. Whilst your name is boring and oh so trivia…yawn."

He suddenly got a peculiar glint in his eyes, smiling maliciously towards the woman, he asked. "So tell me how many producers did you have suck off to get this job."

"Wh-what?" She sputtered in outrage.

"You heard me, how many did you have to give fellatio to." He asked once more, accenting each word.

"Well, I never." She huffed indignantly. Obviously embarrassed that such a thing was once more being broadcast.

"Honey, I'm sure you have. You're obviously not that bright and you're what twenty-five."

"Twenty-three." She shrieked in anger, her features straining to remain impassive.

"Yep, you ***** your boss. I guess sleeping around does get you ahead. But enough of this niceties, Mr. Wayne is an arse. I'm sorry for his parents loss and I understand the significant that building has on his life. However, he is not the only one to have lost his parents, due to a violent crime. I have made significant change to this building, there's a lot of people lives counting on this, so frankly Mr. Wayne man the **** up. We are not leaving that building so he might as well destroy it with me inside, because the only way he's getting it is over my, dead, worm-infested, corpse."

* * *

Bruce couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the protestors leader words.

"Wow offly pretentious that group."

"Yes, I would agree." Lucian said from beside him.

"My, my, their little leader is quite the beauty." Bruce mused as he took in the lithe beauty appearance. He had a great appreciation of beauty, be it male or even female. And this particular beauty hit him like a ton of bricks. Now that he was under his radar, Bruce had no intention of letting him go.

"And vicious, very vicious, from what I've been able to dig up on him." Lucien stated as he handed Bruce several files, all filled to the brim with Wynter's activities for the past two years. "He has the gang leaders running scared, pimps, dealers they all steer clear of the building. One unfortunate recipient of his rage stated that walking into that building was like walking into something far worst then death, with death at last your free." He continued, his eyes surveying the fearful and now skeptical board members.

They truly couldn't believe that someone so young, so _small_ could do all of that.

"What I heard it took several officers to subdue and lead him out of the building." Andréa DuBois added, her eyes resting on Bruce's.

Bruce shrugged at the information, and no offense but Gotham finest is the fine these days.

"Yes well, these weren't average cops." The man continued, "This was the S.W.A.T., that little beauty put three of them in the hospital and another three in the emergency room." A member of the board squawked, his form shaking badly as Wynters face flashed in and out of the screen.

Bruce flinched at that, he'd seen that on the news the other day. The men were badly injured and in need of immediate medical surgery. To think that little guy did that much damage was frightening.

He watched as the little beauty looked up at him before sticking his middle finger.

"Well, vicious or not I want to meet this lion."

"Ar-are you sure sir."

"Very."

'Let's see just how wild you truly are;'

Lucian stared at Bruce; he could just see the wheels turning in his head. Shaking his head, he patted his friend shoulder in a support of his latest scheme.

**

* * *

**

Dun, dun, the plot thickens.


	3. Love the Meaning of

**Summary:**Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Knight/Batman or Harry Potter they are the sole property of DC Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:**Harry Potter (Aeirs Wynter)/Bruce Wayne

**Reviewers:**

**917brat- **I totally agree there aren't that many stories for this particular fandom, well thank God I have decided to rectify that. ;p

**Sakura Lisel- **You ask a lot of damn questions, but it's okay. I luv it, Harry is on the run he's now so his vaults and properties have been otherwise frozen and taken into custody by the Ministry. Unfortunately, for them they couldn't actually pilfer it as punishment seeing as he was a minor, so his money, etc would fall to his next of kin or heir. As for the building, who says that he's the only wizard or magical being in the area. It's been repaired and fixed through a lot of magic. And in regards to Wayne and him, Harry's inheritance isn't that big so it doesn't even compare to Wayne's fortune. But what does it matter if Harry's richer then Wayne, it all be his when he puts a ring on it.

**SPEEDIE22, kyubifreak, Haunt of twilight, Spacecakeje, angelkitty77, Kiseki no Tenshi, and Talia Gea**

**

* * *

**

**I don't pretend to know what love is for everyone, but I can tell you what it is for me; love is knowing all about someone, and still wanting to be with them more than any other person, love is trusting them enough to tell them everything about yourself, including the things you might be ashamed of. Love is feeling comfortable and safe with someone, but still getting weak knees when they walk into a room and smile at you."**

**

* * *

**

"Put me down, right now." A green-eyed boy screeched from his place ontop of hulking security guards shoulders.

He didn't even do anything to warrant this. Ohhh! He should have just thrown a freaking rock through the window and save himself the trouble of obscurity.

The countless workers ignored his angry cries and pleas of help; instead, they gave the two men a wide berth.

The two strolled towards the private elevator, once inside the placed him back onto his feet and stood on either side.

"Where are we going?" He asked, the two men continued to ignore him. Instead, they stared off into space.

Leaning forward he ran his hands up and down in front of the closets one face, the man continued to make no indication of his presence much to his annoyance. Wow, these guys reminded him of the Queen Guards, unmoving and quiet.

With a ding the elevator came to a stop, the first guard stepped forward whilst the second lifting him by his elbow forced him out in a non-to gentle way. Snarling in rage, he kicked the guard in the shin before his partner slapped him across the face.

Licking the blood off, he threw the man through the glass door.

"Now, now Mr. Wynters, I don't think it would reflect to good on you by attacking my guards." A voice broke out from behind him.

Steeling himself, he slowly turned around to face Bruce Wayne and his board. The board members seemed taken aback by his appearance; they'd obviously thought that he would be bigger. Sneering at them the members caught themselves before walking past them, Wayne stood at in front of heavy oak door. They'd obviously been in a middle of a meeting, he wondered why the hell Wayne would want him here.

"Wayne, what do you want?" He snarled angrily.

"All in due time, Lucien I'll speak to you later about what we discussed earlier." He drawled, his eyes focusing on Aeirs form.

"Very well Mr. Wayne." The elderly black man finally said.

He walked towards Aeirs curiously before giving him a warm smile. "Good luck."

Bruce waved him over; nodding to his guards, he stepped into the room behind Aeirs and closed it. Effectively ensuing privacy for whatever perversion this man was intent on pushing onto him.

* * *

Bruce led him into a nicely furnished room before pushing him onto a red and black velvet loveseat.

'Oh shit'

This was seriously not good. He had just been led into some kind of seduction scheme. The room was dimly lit; there were scented candles all around them, a bottle of wine, strawberries, and clams. Wow the bastard was pulling all the stop. Looking around him, he didn't know whether or not to flattered or disgusted by this particular tactic. Frankly, he rather the man hit or attempt to imprison him then this mockery of seduction.

Tossing his hair to the side, he gently folded his legs underneath him. Pulling himself into his business mode, he gave Wayne his patent level stare err glare.

"I just want to talk." He finally said as he lounged comfortably against the couch opposite him. His impressively large form draped over it in a seductive manner. Wayne may be a total douche, but the man had a beautiful body. Years living alone had made Harry indifferent to the sexes of other instead; he saw their beauty, mind or appeal.

Aeirs pursed his lip at that blatant lie, gritting his teeth he stared at the man in a curiously annoyed manner.

"Oh really, what about I wonder." Aeirs asked curiously, his head titling to the side as he continued to access the man. "Last I checked you and I were on opposite sides of this fiasco and I rather it stay that way."

"You, me, champagne." He indicated with a wave. Reaching forward he popped said champagne open and offered Aeirs a glass. Wayne took a sip, staring at Aeirs from over his glass.

Aeirs bristled in outrage at the man's tone and manner; he fought furiously to keep his magic from lashing out at the man. Taking a deep breath, he gulped down the drink before slamming his glass ontop the table. Not particularly caring if it broke.

"How about you sample my foot, you ass. Followed by my personal favorite, me tasering you in your nuts." He snarled as he glared over at the man.

"Ouch, you are quite the vicious one." He said with a laugh. He was oblivious to the danger he was in. "I find it cute little kitten." He purred, his hands coming to rest on Aeirs knees.

The man rubbed the limb absently; squeezing every few minutes his eyes boring seductively to Aeirs.

Harry eyebrow twitched at his words. Kitten he was no bloody kitten, he was a Lion a sweet and cuddly lion. Outside he was preening at the attention, his cheeks red, his lashes fluttering coyly across his cheeks. While inside he was plotting Wayne's punishment.

"Look Wayne make your point and make it quick." Aeirs finally said breaking the sexual fueled tension.

He slapped Wayne hand off his knee, completely ignoring the hurt look on the man's face. Wayne covered it up quickly, his playboy smirk back in place.

Siling sweetly, he plucked a clam from the bucket and nibbled teasingly along its shell. He swallowed the clam in one gulp, rasing his neck upward he allowed the man to see his throat contracting as the fluid slid down. Bruce gulped audibly at the display.

Aeirs ran his tongue slowly atop his upper lip, he gently wetted his bottom lip before allowing it to slip back into his mouth. His last course of action was to bite his bottom lip and slowly release it. He reached forward and grabbed another clam only for Wayne to beat him to it, Wayne ran it along his lips. Aeirs letting out a breathy moan at the action. Titling Aeirs head upward he allowed for him to suck it into his mouth.

"Mhmm, deliciuos."

"Of course, they are fresh. Shipped this morning from the south of France." He whispered, his tone thick with lust.

Leaning back he took a strawberry and sucked seductively at its ends, his eyes resting on Wayne. The man licked his lips hungerily as he watched his tongue trace the fruit. Catching Aeirs knowing look he reared back sharply and schooled his features, his leg crossing over to hide his obvious erection.

"Ehh rich boy, I know you want to fuck me but lets keep this business-like, eh." Aeirs chortled menacingly.

"Very well, I want you to come work for me." Wayne said as he leaned back against his seat. The man's features were cold, completely devoid of any weakness. This was obviously the facade that his enemies saw within the boardroom. Humph, he'd face Malfoy and Snape on a daily basis this look did nothing to him, except make his insides tickle. He would be the first to admit that he thought that Bruce Wayne was an extremely handsome man, and the feeling was obviously reciprocated. Nevertheless, this was no time for him to fuck or be fucked; he had a promise to keep and people to protect. Standing up from his seat, he pulled himself up to his full height, green eyes boring venomously at the man.

"Never." He hissed, his green eyes taking an animalistic quality.

"Never say never, after all I am the prince of Gotham. I assure you that you would rather me an ally then an en-"

Bruce suddenly fell onto the ground and clutched at his groin as the beauty in front of him to taser him in his family jewels. Aeirs increasing the voltage, he took a great deal of pleasure in watching the man twist and squirm in pain. He did feel a pang of guilt, but he couldn't allow this man and all these feelings he build up in him free.

No, he couldn't afford to love or to be love, not after Ginny. Thinking about her still left a bitter taste inside his mouth. It was better if he continued to hate him, these cat and mouse games were seriously begging to wear him down. Who knew how long before he fell into the man's arm and the freedom of his heated embrace.

"And you should know your title means diddly squat to me." He added before spraying the man in the eyes.

He grabbed the unopened bottle of wine and sucked on one more strawberry before leaving the room.

'This meant war' Bruce swore as he attempted to pull himself onto his feet.

**

* * *

**

Alfred laughed at his wards latest blunder. Handing the man another cooling pad he turned his attention back to the partially cooked meal.

"It's not funny Alfred." Bruce hissed, resting his throbbing head against the counters cool surface.

"Well Master Wayne whose fault is that now?" Alfred asked his ward in the I-told-you-so tone.

"Mine." He admitted dejectedly. "I didn't do anything wrong, all I did was offer him a job."

"Yes, you did a great job disrespecting him and now you tried to corrupt him. No wonder he sprayed you, be lucky all he did was taser you instead of just stomping on the family jewels." The man gently reminded him.

Bruce glared at the man before placing ther ice pack over his injured genital he let out a low moan at the cooling.

His mind otherwise occupied with next course of action. This was far from over he swore.

Alfred rolled his eyes at his companion's behavior. It was pretty clear that he was attracted to the young man if his actions were anything to go by. But Bruce was going at it in an entirely wrong way, he had no chance of winning the boy's heart at the rate he was going. He sincerely hoped that the boy would knock some sense into Bruce's head, and maybe push him into a _serious _relationship. This was starting to get interesting and unfortunately, for Bruce he was far too lost in him to see that he was falling.

**

* * *

**

**Poor Bruce nu-I mean jewels.**


	4. Love the Unexplicable pull

**Summary:**Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Knight/Batman or Harry Potter they are the sole property of DC Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:**Harry Potter (Aeirs Wynter)/Bruce Wayne

**Reviewers:**

**Candinaru25-**Sadly, it's true, he's to use to people tripping over themselves to impress him. Now he's the one whose fighting to catch his attentions, don't worry though Bruce Wayne always get's his man.

**Spacecakeje-** Ty, MUWAHAHAHA!

**Webpixie-**thanks, lol I totally missed that.

On another not my HP/Iron Man story is finally up. If you love my version of Harry in this fic you'll love him in this one, he takes the whole dominant/submissive to a whole new level. I don't know why but for some reason I'm having Batman and Iron Man fantasies –drool-

**

* * *

**

**The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way."**

**

* * *

**

Knock!Knock!

Harry, damn….Aeirs groaned as he slowly pulled himself onto his feet. He just came back from an all night rave, courtesy of his tenants and friends. Needless to say, he was in desperate need of a nap and a pepper-up potion.

"Coming." He roared angrily, damn even talking was starting to give him a headache. God he didn't know why but the headaches had become insistently worse. Funny thing was it started happening immediately after he met Wayne, he shuddered in remembrance at that unfortunate day.

Pausing in front of the door in remembrance of what happened the first time he moved to the city.

"Who is it?"

"Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

Ughh! He groaned dammit the man was like a cockroach he just wouldn't give up. Didn't he understand no means no. What the hell did he have to do to get his point across, staple his balls to the walls. He grimaced at that, he didn't even want to think about that undulating task, maybe he shift that to someone else. Raina, now that bitch was particularly vicious.

Taking a deep breath he reigned in his emotions, before he unlocked the door and removed the chain.

"You again, didn't I teach you a lesson already. Or you hoping for a black eye to go with your bruised and sore balls." He asked in his patent mocking tone.

The man didn't even bat an eyelash at his word, instead he just gave him that creepy smile before handing him an envelope. "Actually, I'm here to formerly give you this."

"Wh-what the? You dirty bastard!"

**_Dear Mr. Wynters, you are hereby required to appear before a court of Magistrates Court, on November 19th of this year._**

"You can't be serious." He hissed in disbelief. "What the hell are the charges?"

**_Aeirs Wynters, you hereby charged with assault against law officials, resisting arrest, solicitation, unlawful entry, battery, assault and two counts of attempted murder._**

"I assure you I am but no fears I can make it all…"

He glared up at the man; he just knew that the bastard had something to do with his latest legal problem.

"Hell no, I rather go to jail then to lower myself and working for you."

"Why are you being so difficult?" The man asked, clearly astounded by his stubbornness.

"Because I can and it's the only way I know how to survive." He tearfully admitted. "Good day Mr. Wayne."

Bruce was left standing in the hall, feeling absolutely ashamed of himself. But dammit he wanted him so bad, wasn't that what love was. You took the good with the bad. Perhaps he should change his strategy, obviously the direct path lead him to a brick wall. Maybe subtlety was the way; like his father use to say a path less travel was a path more easily subdued.

**

* * *

**

Guilty much


	5. Fever Before the Madness

**Summary:**Harry flees the Wizarding world after the war and takes up an abandoned building, feeding and clothing homeless. That is into the Wayne Corporation decides to tear it down, and Bruce Wayne makes a public enemy of the former Boy-who-lived.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Dark Knight/Batman or Harry Potter they are the sole property of DC Comics/J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies. Except for the characters, I create.

**Main Pairings:**Harry Potter (Aeirs Wynter)/Bruce Wayne

Reviewed chapter and went over any errors, I am looking for a beta though. Must be an experienced one so please give me a list of fics that you've went over. And Rokkis, I am trying my hardest okay. If you think you can do better why don't you and I chat about what can be done to make it better, nah.

**

* * *

**

**There is always some madness in love, but there is also always some reason in madness**

**Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 - 1900)**, _"On Reading and Writing"_

**

* * *

**

Aeirs entered the courtroom with his entourage dressed in a charming ensemble. He wore tweed grey pants, a two-tone vest (grey in the back, black on the front with ivory buttons), a short-sleeved button up shirt, and matching grey tie. On his feet, he wore ankle length Victorian style black boots with grey streaks running through them. His wild and unruly locks were another matter all together. The top was pinned up in an intricate bun, whilst the side was braided into cornrows (three) that were swept to one side, the ends crimpy and loose. He wore fashionable rectangular shaped glasses, that rested delicately on his nose.

Bruce had been half-hoping he came to the courtroom dressed in a suit, but he just couldn't picture the boy in one. He was far too feminine, now that outfit was perfect for one his stature. Besides him, Alfred took notice of his wards glazed expression. So, this was the one who single-handily brought Bruce Wayne down to such a pitiful state. He noticed that the beautiful boy shot Bruce an embarrassed look before quickening his steps.

Aeirs turned in his seat to stare curiously at the man sitting besides Bruce.

'_I know what you are'_

His eyes narrowed at that.

'_Don't worry your secret is safe with me, although my young ward will hardly be put off' _The older man teased.

Aeirs suppressed a groan; he wasn't too surprised by that. The man took persistence to a whole new level. He was literally one-step away from breeching the stalker zone. He shivered at the thought; Wayne had way too much time on his hands.

_'__Yeah, I've noticed he is freakishly persistent. Like a bad batch of Herpes, he goes away fro a bit but comes back so much stronger.'_

Alfred chuckled at the boy's example, yes that pretty much described Master Wayne.

Bruce stared between them in confusion before turning to lock eyes with Aeirs; the tiny boy gave him a small smile. Bruce could barely contain his glee at the smile.

"All rise and give your attention. The honorable Justice of the Gotham Court, Judge Cleave Raines presiding." The Bailiff announced, prompting everyone to stand.

Aeirs watched as the Judge entered the room from the side. The man nodded his head towards his bailiff. Sweeping his gaze across the courtroom his eyes fell upon Aeirs form, his features softened a bit at the sight of him.

"Well Aeirs we meet again."

Aeirs smiled at the man before nodding his head back. "It would seem so sir, I hope I'm not interrupting your golf match." He said with a shrug.

"Your honor, good morning." A tall, slightly graying man said. His cold eyes fell upon Aeirs, his posture stiff and on the alert. "…Aeirs."

The man smirked almost maliciously at tiny boy; Bruce narrowed his eyes at that action. Aeirs features didn't falter in the slightest, he was obviously familiar with this man and that didn't seem to bode well for him or this case.

"Alfred, who is that man."

"Malhone." Alfred sneered. "I'm surprised you've forgotten Master Wayne." He added as he stared at the younger man, waiting on bated breath for his reaction.

Bruce stared at him in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, he turned to look Bruce in the eyes, no pointing lying now. It would be better if he knew the truth, no matter the heartache. "That's the man who allowed your parents killer to walk away."

Bruce whole body began to shake. This man, this unscrupulous, greedy man had destroyed his life and kept his parents souls from reaching absolution. This man…..was dead.

Aeirs eyes widened in shock at the feel of bloodlust rising, turning around he stared at Bruce's quivering form. Closing his eyes, he pushed his magic out, he gently covered Bruce's core and attempted to pacify the enraged man.

"Mr. Wynters, Mr. Wynters."

Aeirs turned back around in embarrassment, nodding his head to his own counsel. He gave the Judge a leery smile, before responding in a monotone voice. "My apologies your honor, just a slight headache."

"Yes I hope you learn to keep your own personal grievances from _my_courtroom." Malhone sneered contemptuously.

Raines narrowed his eyes at Malhones snub, he didn't particularly like the man. It was a well known fact that he was as dirty as they came.

"Of course." Aeirs snidely replied, a false smile firmly in place.

"Very well continu-ahh we have the pleasure of having a member of the Wayne family in our courtroom." He, bringing the attention away from Bruce's. Alfred shot him a grateful look before pulling Bruce from his trance like state. An action that did not go unnoticed by both Dawes and Raines, the former of whom twisted her body sharply to stare accusingly at him. He blew a kiss at her, the woman flinched before twisting towards the judge. Raines sent him a knowing look and he merley shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Mr. Wayne." He called out.

Bruce stood up imperiously, nodding his head in respect to Raines he replied. "Your honor."

"What brings you to _my _courtroom?" He asked, his eyes all the while focused on Malhone.

Malhone all but sneered at the man, Raines was probably one of the fews non-dirty judges. Malhone always seemed to have a problem coaxing the man to his side, although it did helped that he frightened and blackmailed the jury and witnesses. Raines knew but alas he couldn't prove anything.

Drawing himself to his full height, he stared down at his parent's murderer by association. "I am here as a witness to defendan-"

"No he isn't, Mr. Wayne's purpose here has no precedence to my case." Aeirs interrupted, he didn't know what Wayne was up to but he seriously didn't need nor want for him to get involved in this. Malhone and him went way back, this case, this whole trial was a witch hunt.

Bruce sent him a hurt look that he tried very badly to ignore. He liked Bruce, a lot. Hell, he was even attracted to the man, but there were a lot of skeletons in his closet. Ones he had no desire of ever freeing.

Raines tapped his chin for a moment, before nodding his head in agreement. "Hmm, very well."

He noticed that the district attorney's assistant Rachel Dawes gave him a suspicious look. He sneered at the rather plain looking young woman, causing her to gasp. He sniggered lightly at the scandalized look she was throwing at him. Bitch.

"If we are now done with all these pointless distractions-," He said looking pointedly at Aeirs, the latter of which flipped him off nonchalantly. "-court is now in session." He pounded his hammer onto its gavel.

"You honor Edward Malhone, district attorney assistant."

Raines nodded at the mans introduction.

"And for the defendant."

Aeirs shared a look with the woman next to him, before standing up no lawyer in sight to defend him. "Aeirs Wynters."

"Preposterous he isn't a lawyer, he has no formal education." The man screeched causing several members of the court, Judge included to flinch.

Aeirs rolled his eyes at the man's sheer stupidity; he was practically giving him victory in this mockery of a trial. Did he smell mistrial. "My lack of education has no pretence in this case. I would think that a lawyer of your meager _abilities _would be grateful for such an easy victory."

The man face flushed red in anger at his words.

"Very well, he can be his own laywer. I very will hope you have made your peace, because I promise you won't be leaving this courtroom in handcuffs." He promised venomously.

Aeirs merely rolled his eyes at the man's threat. "And you will be leaving here with a bruised scrotum to go with your bruised ego."

He watched in satisfaction as Malhone features paled drastically at his warning. He titled his head to the side in a predatory fashion.

"Or don't you remember." He added with an evil smile.

"Order in my Court, order." The judge roared as he hits his gravel. "That is enough Mr. Wynters and Mr. Malhone. I suggest that you keep your childish bickering to yourselves, because this is a courtroom not a playground.

"My apologies your honor." Aeirs replied, his tone belaying the fact that he was not sorry in the slightest.

The man's face flushed red, before he dabbed at his forehead with his perfectly tailored handkerchief. "Your honor, Mr. Wynters has repeatedly ignored our summons, warning and even assistants. Now he's injured several members of the law." He snarled out, pointing his index towards Aeirs in an accusing manner.

Aeirs was seriously contemplating breaking that offending limb.

"They were beating up on a twelve year old girl." Aeirs argued, his form trembling in memory of that day.

"Who was a prostitute?" The man sneered with a wave of his hand.

Aeirs practically snarled in outrage at the man's words.

Dawes shot him a disgusted look, as did the rest of the courtroom (minus her attackers). Her assault was widely publicized news, especially when it became known that her father/Pimp was arrested nor fired.

"She didn't have a bloody choice you hypocrite. Isn't it your job to protect the innocent?"

The man eyes widened and he shot his assistant a fearful look.

How dare he! He didn't know what Charlotte went through her. The girl was practically a bloody mess when he finally came upon her. She would probably never talk again, no thanks to them crushing her voice box and throat. Not to mention that her vagina and uterus both had sever scarring to the point that they had to remove her ovaries. The organ had been ruptured and was causing heavy bleeding within her, the girl would never be able to have children or engage in sexual relationships.

The doctors had said any penetration there would only cause her pain and prompt heavy bleeding. The girl wasn't even mentally fit to be on her own as of yet, in that way she reminded him of Neville Parents. She was physically there, but mentally she was just a shell. She'd been thirty-seven weeks pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. The poor little boy had been born a stillborn so no criminal actions would be pursued, seeing as the fetus wasn't technically a living person.

He hadn't taken his first breath out of the womb so he wasn't considered a human being. Wizards on the other hand believed that the moment children were consummated their lives began, abortions were frowned on heavily. And those witches and wizards that were raped tended to give up their offspring's to wealthier families, it was rare that they raised them alone. It just went on to show how truly barbaric muggles were. Charlotte mother had attempted to gain custody of her granddaughter/step-child, but Aeirs lawyer pal Grendel had sent an injunction barring her access. Stating that she previously fled on her maternal responsibilities and continued to allow her daughter to be subjugated to a less then safe conditions.

Thaddeus "Teddy" Prewett, Charlotte nineteen year old boyfriend/fiance, met her at a party and proceeded to court her the old-fashioned Pureblood ways. He was the one footing her medical bills and caring for her daughter, without him Aeirs didn't think that neither Charlotte nor baby Lily (named after his mother) would have survived. Not to mention that the boy was filthy rich and had no problems throwing his money around to ensure his beloved ones safety. Aeirs didn't want to mention the fact that Teddy seemed to enjoy Waynes stalking of him, or as he said his courting efforts. Traitor! He didn't know whether he liked the boy because of his kindness or the fact his namesake reminded him of his precocious godson.

That was all Aeirs needed for him to enact his plan. Feigning an almost innocent look he decided to present his own evidence, and hopefully destroy Malone career, permanently.

"Oh yeah I'm on to you." He sneered as he pulled out several folders filed to the brim with reports, pictures and such.

"Your honor the young girl ran away for her father, a cop. Why? Because the bastard took it upon himself to feel up on her."

"That's hearsay your honor, even if the girl in question had been molested why not take her claim to the proper authorities and not Mr. Wynters. A known radical and terrorist-"

"Order in my courtroom."

"Oh please, he's a cop no offense they'd probably try to fu-." Aeirs took a deep breath before continuing. "Your honor I was molested for almost seventeen years by uncle, not even related by the man by blood. He would sneak into my room at all hours of the night, touching me forcing me to commit unbelievable things with him."

"I guess I should be thankful, to this day my fellatio skill has no par." He added with a shrug.

Some of the people on the courtroom chuckled at his joke.

"But the fact is no one helped me, no one protected me. My mother's sister turned a blind eye, hoping that by giving me to him he wouldn't leave her for his impossibly hot secretary. No one helped me then and no one has helped me since. I learned at a very young age to depend on myself, and myself alone to get through life."

The courtroom listened with bated breath at his words.

"Now tell me why would she trust the same man who paid her father to sleep with her. Rapists the lot of you, have no honor. The cops of this city make the mob bosses seem like little-little agrh, its indescribable just how bad they are." He hissed out in frustration. "People see a cop coming they run the other way. There's no loyalty or love between them, the citizens of this city unfortunately can't even depend on those who swore to uphold justice and to protect them from those of ill intent."

"No offense." He added in an apologetic manner, not sounding sorry in the slightest. "But luckily are some good ones like Sergeant James Gordon, to balance the bad. My first day in this country and he took the time to escort me to immigration, for dinner with his family and finally to my home." He said as a mean of example, proof that the city had complexly gone to the dogs, as the muggles would say.

"He's one of the most decent humans being I've had the pleasure to meet, he truly believes this city can be saved. I wasn't born here but I came to love this place, it's the first time I've ever had a place that I could truly call my home." He wouldn't lie, the fact the man shared his father's name and his sense of justice, did make his friendship with him that much easy to maintain. But the man was genuinely an okay person, his partner on the other hand was a complete pig he knew for a fact that the man visited several of his clients for their services. It was sad that his _higher-ups_ were unable to see the potential. He was like a piece of coal just waiting to break away from the fold and turn into that priceless (expensive), glimmering gem.

Bruce made a note to reward the man for his generosity; he had unknowingly assisted the man who would soon become his consort.

"Now I apologized to those cops, but the evidence and witnesses that they are attempting to bring into the courtroom are unreliable and immiscible."

"Wh-what?" Malhone stuttered out.

Aeirs look through one of the files, before signaling for the bailiff and handing the second Malhone assistant Dawson. The woman accepted the folder with a slight nod of her head.

"They were off duty at the time, thus nullifying my so-called _attack_against officers of the city." Aeirs elaborated with a malicious smile. "It's pathetic Malhone, you and the so-called police department can't even capture a masked vigilante. At least I stay within the perimeter of the laws. Next time pay attention to your own laws, your lack of attention makes you look pathetic." He maliciously added. His features partially alighted in glee at the man's ashen colored face.

"Wow he's good." Bruce whispered to Alfred. The older man merely smiled at his ward, it would Bruce was falling even deeper into Aeirs web. If it was for the better or worst they would soon find out.

"You have a way with words Mr. Wynters, or should I say your tongue." Raines quirked with a smile, he obviously found Aeirs presence in the courthouse to be entertaining.

Another laugh broke out, this one much louder than the first.

"We will take a fifteen minute break. I suggest for those in need of _relieving, _you do so now." Raines announced, before making his way to his chambers. He shared a completive look with Aeirs before continuing on his way.

**

* * *

**

Aeirs nodded at his entourage before making a beeline for the restroom, he needed to reapply his glamour. His bruises from the fight last night were starting to show. He'd barley applied his glamour when he was suddenly pulled into a punishing hold, his assailant was someone he was very much familiar with.

"Why are you being so damned stubborn?" Bruce hissed as he pressed the smaller male against the wall.

"Really Wayne must you accost me in the bathroom. I hardly think that this is the time and place for your lust to be sated."

Bruce roared in anger.

Aeirs couldn't help but to flinch at the sound.

_'Oh shit he was going to seriously fuck him up'_

His eyes widened fearfully at the sight of Waynes fist flying towards him. He quickly closed hsi eyes and pressed his body against the wall, waiting for the blow.

Damn! He'd just gotten these shades too, he couldn't help but to think.

Crack!

At the sound of the sickening blow, Aeirs slowly opened his eyes. Wayne stood over him panting in a delirous manner, his eyes lidded in exhaustion and his breathing erratic.

Aeirs heard something fall onto the floor besides him. Twisting his head, he stared in awe at the gap in the wall. Tiny fissures running along it as pieces continued to fall, but that wasn't the worst of it. There in the center of the hole, was a fist shaped indent riddled in blood.

"Bloody hell." Aeirs murmured in shock, as he stared at the hole. Turning to Wayne, he watched as the man clutched his hand in anguish.

"You bloody fool." He cried in shock.

Grabbing Wayne's hand, he led him to the sink and began to clean out the wound.

Bruce peered down at the boy; Aeirs looked up into brown eyes and blushed at the sheer amount of arousal pouring out form the man. Wayne was seriously making things difficult; why was the bastard affecting him so and how. He never paid much attention to his other lovers; he was buried far too deep within the confine of his work. Something any of them couldn't handle, and he wasn't one for one night stands. Although there was that night three years ago at Hogwarts where the Hufflepuffs hosted an orgy-errgh he lost his train of thought. Shaking his head, he focused his attention on the wound and began to disinfect it.

Bruce stared down in amusement at the youth; he was so suffocating to be around. It was as if his soul was calling him towards it, drawing him into its fiery embrace. He was a moth to Aeirs flame and Bruce didn't think he regretted that notion in the slightest.

"If I knew that this was all it took to get your attention I would have done this a long time ago."

In retaliation at the man barb, Aeirs dropped his hands into the blood-filled water causing Bruce to let out a low his in pain. "Owww!"

Aeirs rolled his eyes at the man childish behavior it was cute and amusing, and somewhat endearing. At least he wasn't the object of such treatments, guess did come in handy afterall remembering the amount of wandless and healing based magic Poppy drilled into his skull. Smiling to himself he carefully wrapped the badly bruised limb with his tie. "Hmph, that's what you get you sex-craz-mhmm."

Aeirs gasp aloud as Bruce covered his mouth and pulled his body closer to deepen the kiss.

"Do you truly think that's all I want from you?" He said, accenting each word with a kiss.

"Nngh." Was his only response as he struggled to escape from the man's heated embrace.

Aeirs tried to push him away, but Wayne merely pushed his hands above his head and pressed his sizeable erection against his groin. Wayne mouth found his neck as he began to move his groin against Aeirs. Aeirs threw his head back as their hips rocked back and forth. Bruce's teeth and tongue caressed his collarbone; peering over the man's shoulders he stared into Alfred's bemused face. The man closed the door behind him, probably was going to stand guard for them.

"Ahhh…"

"Pay Attention." Bruce snarled as he pressed his engorged erection against his stomach. The heat of the rod slipped through his slack and burned Aeirs belly, as a dizzying heat began to sweep throughout his entire form.

Aeirs body was pushed forward, his pants pulled down to his needs, his legs were kicked out from underneath. He could barely hold his body upwards, clutching the sink in front of him he peered over his shoulders at Bruce. The man was just standing there, staring at his exposed rear. Brown eyes looked up into his eyes, Aeirs shivered at the sheer amount of lust being directed at him.

"Bruce, please don't stop." Aeirs pleaded. He knew what a sight he made, skin flushed an angry red, hair mused, and body trembling in lust. But damnit he really needed to get fucked, Wayne would do.

The man took a step back to admire the sinful image he was creating.

Groaning Aeirs pushed his head further into the sink and reaching behind, spread his cheeks apart. Giving him a perfect view of his pulsing opening, swollen and itching to be filled.

"Fuck me please!" He pleaded in a broken voice.

Bang!

He jumped at the sound of a door being opened. Turning around he so that he was left alone, Wayne had fled.

'Fuck, he was still hard'

**

* * *

**

"I am guilty." Was the first thing Aeirs said.

Gasps rang out through the courtroom at his admittance; Dawson stared at him suspiciously (smart girl), James looked worried, Bruce was a mixture of shock and anger, Malhone was practically dancing in glee. Whereas Alfred merely arched a brow, he unlike the others knew just how Aeirs played.

"Order in the court." Raines shouted as he banged his gravel. "You do realize that you will face thirty to fifty years in jail with no possible probation for you terrorist actions." He said as he stared at Aeirs, disappointment ringing out in his voce.

"Your honor, I am not surprised he is afterall a filthy terrorist monster. He's probably teaching those kids at his centers how to use guns." Malhone sneered.

The man was a complete idiot; he had just walked into Aeirs plan. The first part anyway.

There was a shout of outrage at Malhone's words, a lot of the courtroom viewers

"Terrorist!" Aeirs repeated with a delirious laugh. "This coming from the DA who lets criminals walk out of his courtroom every day, oh please don't make me laugh. Ha!Ha!Ha." he mockingly drawled, boredom etched into his every word.

"How dare you! There were no evidence of such allegations." He screeched out indignantly; face turning blotchy purple reminiscent of uncle Vernon. Ah, uncle Vernon he wondered if the old bastard heart finally gave out on him.

"No how dare you, this case is just a way for you to get me out of the street so your employers can start giving crack back to the destitute. How many little girls does your boss have prostituting for him again this week? You my dear sir are a disgrace to the judicial system."

"You little filthy whore." He roared in anger, as he tried to make a move towards the bailiff and a cop intercepted him and his questing limb.

"I assure you I am still a virgin and my parents were married." He retorted with a smirk. Malhone blanched before sneering at him.

"Perhaps you should have died with them." He snidely remarked from the safety of his entourage, not that he need them.

The room suddenly got quiet, all eyes on the Aeirs.

Aeirs flicked his tongue along the side of his lips. His head was tilted back and he had a smile across his face.

"Whooo, touche touche. I know, I know you did not just go there. Okay, I'm going to be the bigger person and just let that-how do you say, slip and slide. Because if I didn't, then I would leap across this table and beat you like you rob my momma, as they kids say.

"Knowing you, you probably did rob someone mother." He added with an evil smirk.

"This whole case is a mockery of the justice system and you; you should be ashamed to even call yourself a DA." Dawson hissed from her seat, obviously not amused by her bosses childish and downright offensive antics. "Your honor, in light of the personal grievance between my peer and the defendant we request that this case be turned to another and otherwise-"

She may not agree with Malhone, but she did think that Aeirs needed to be put away in prison. He was far to dangerous and uncontrollable, and it didn't help that he already had Bruce in his corner.

"I agree, the case of the city of Gotham versus Wynters. I find Mr. Wynters not guilty-"

"You can't be serious." Malhone whispered in shock.

"NO!" He suddenly shouted, his eyes darting to the back where a mysterious man had just left the courtroom. Aeirs stared after the retreating figure and then back towards Malhone, fear was pratically dripping from the man.

Obviously, Malhone was afraid of just what the consequences his lost meant for him.

That's what happens when one gets into bed with the criminal elements, you were only as good to them as long as you proved useful. And for lawyers you were only useful to the amount of their men you could keep out of jail and the amount enemies you can put in. The moment your usefulness dried up, you would be just another body floating along the harbor on the ten o'clock news. Tonight that is. He hoped the man got all his affairs into order.

"Silence, the case is inconclusive and full of holes. One would think that the city prosecutors had better things to do then wasting city resources for a mockery of a trial. That is all, good day." Raines growled before walking into his chamber in a flurry of robes.

'Ahh, Professor Snape, how he missed the greasy git,' Aeirs mused, with a whimsical smile.

"This isn't over Wynters." Malhone threatened as he pushed his meager evidence back into his case.

"Oh, Malhone one more thing."

"What?" The man asked dumbly.

Giving his best smile, he leaned his body closer to Malhone. The man licked his lips in arousal at Aeirs proximity. Still smiling at the man, Aeirs grabbed his crotch and twisted his balls. "I promised you a bruised scrotum didn't I."

**

* * *

**

If you hadn't already guessed, Raines and Malhone despises each others. One for being dirty and the other for being incorruptible. And don't worry Charlotte fiance won't be touching her, into she is of age.

I recently read about a doctor who performed late-pregnancy abortions. Although I am pro-life, I do believe whatever you do with your body is your choice. This NJ, doctor performed botched abortions that caused one patient uterus was ruptured and her bowel injured, thanks to his carelessness. They raided his office and found stored in a fridge thirty-five late-term fetuses including a thirty-seven week old fetus. For those to young to undertsand, at thirty-seven weeks that fetus is no longer a fetus. It is a baby, capable of movement and capable of living outside of your body. At thirty-seven weeks you are at your last trimester and and depending on your body you may be a week or two off from your due date. Late-term abortions are not only illegal but dangerious for both you and that baby. If your not ready for motherhood do the smart thing and use protections or the day after. Abortions can leave you infertile from prolong usage or that just that one time. Its safer and less cruel just to find a nice couple that are in desperate need of a child, trust me they would pay you alot of money for said baby. I've been told that there is no greater joy then holding your newborn in your arms that first time. So please be careful and stay safe.


End file.
